The Last Angels on Remnant
by Zeref's son
Summary: Powerful people in Remnant play a dangerous game that could easily destroy the world. Two of which are only children, but are anything like it. The two have a tendency to meet important people that come into play in the future. Three are adults with great power and influence. And the last one is out for blood. Join them in their life or death game. Rated M for possible scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! Zeref's son here with my new RWBY fic! I am sorry that the other one got screwed over and what not. This does involve my OC Chris and another one. I changed a few things like his past and a few other things. Anyway, now for the story! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**Disclaimer: RWBY and anything from a show/book/game belongs to their respected owners, AKA not me sadly...**

In the frozen norths of the northernmost country, Atlas, you could see two figures wearing long cloaks that hid everything about them trudging through the thick snow. One was pure black and the other a dark blue. However, one closer inspection, one could see that the one in black had long almost glossy black hair dripping out from the hood the figure wore. "Hey Yggdrasil." The one in the black said. "Yeah, what is it Thanatos?" The one in blue now known as Yggdrasil asked curiously. "Remind me why we took this job again when we could easily have got a better job?" Thanatos asked. "Well, for starters, the money for research. Two, possibly have General Shit For Brains and his men off our asses for a while. And three, possible get support from the client for more jobs and hopefully have him get the General away from us for good." Yggdrasil said as he finished explaining to his friend. "Fine, but remember, you know how much I hate racists and pompous rich kids." Thanatos replied with traces of anger in his voice. "I know, I know. Just get this done, ok?" Yggdrasil asked with a hopeful face under his cloak. "*sigh* Fine, just make sure your ears are hidden when we get there." "Yeah, yeah I know" "Good." Thanatos said with a ghost of a smile.

After walking for about half an hour, we finally made it to our clients home. The place neither of us wanted to go unless absolutely necessary. The residence of some of the most racist people on Remnant, more specifically Atlas, the *grrrrr* Schnee household. "I hope to God that his two daughters aren't racist like him" Thanatos said as his partner nodded and they continue to walk until they were stopped by the guards at the main gate.

"YOU TWO! STOP WHERE YOU ARE AND STATE YOUR BUSINESS HERE OR ELSE!" One of the three guards yelled at us. The two figures looked at him before turning to each other. After a second they came to a silent agreement when the black cloaked one nodded and the blue one walked forward and produced a small letter from his pocket, or so the guards thought. "Hello, my good men. We're here at the request of Mr. Schnee." and lifted the letter with the white Schnee insignia. The two figures saw how the expression on the guards' face turned from slight anger and annoyance to confusion and finally to shock and fear of the two cloaked figures. After all, the guards only knew of one or two people that will be coming here this week, and it was none other than two of the most dangerous mercenaries alive, the fallen angels of death. That would make any lesser man or lackey shat themselves because of the rumors and deeds they have done, most of them very gruesome or just plan out bloody. "Y-yo-your the two mercs the Boss wants to h-hire?" the guard that yelled at us at first asked very afraid for his life. Before Yggdrasil could respond Thanatos did with his cold voice he usually uses when he's on a job, "Yes, that would be us. Now show us where he is." The boy in black commanded while glaring at them, which they can feel. "U-uh... RIGHT THIS WAY PLEASE!" The three guards yelled with fear in the voices as they all but scrambled around each other like each other like the three stooges. "Good." was all Yggdrasil said before we followed them.

They to mercs were led through the large mansion, more like modern castle because of the sheer size of the damn place, to a living room with sat sipping coffee. As they sat down and the guards hurried to the door, which was far away from the two mercs, and stood guard. was a man who look like he was 41 and had the normal Schnee trait, snow white hair. "Ah, if it isn't the powerful _Thanatos _and his partner _Yggdrasil _ in the flesh. It is a pleasure to meet you both." He said after looking over them, probably trying to tell who is who. "The pleasure is all mine, Sir" Yggdrasil said while trying to act all kind and what not while dipping his head respectively. "Ah, I see you are a proper gentleman young man!" The owner of the dust company exclaimed. "Thank you sir. Now, not to be rude but, could we get to want you wanted to discuss with us?" Yggdrasil asked. "Of course" he paused for a brief second then continued, "The task I want you two to do is protect my daughter, Weiss, for one year because of my growing enemies and I do not know if I could protect her from them." He said as his face fell a bit. If Thanatos didn't have his hood on, his jaw would be on the floor and you'd see his right eye twitching. 'Seriously! This basically babysitting! I'm an assassin for fucks sake' Thanatos mentally screams. "I...I think we could do that... but where though. Here or our base?" Yggdrasil asked as he was shocked and confused at what he wanted them to do. "I would like you to take her from here to your... base so my enemies can't find her and I'll send a you another letter when I get back so you can bring her home. I will also pay you 65,000 lien for the job." said with a straight face. Even with their hoods on, Yggdrasil and Thanatos' jaws hit the floor, not undoing the hoods though, and had one collective thought, 'S-s-s-sixty-five t-t-thousand lien! HELL YESSSSSSSSSSS! I DON'T EVEN CARE THAT THIS IS BASICALLY BABYSITTING!' The last part being Thanatos though. Yggdrasil immediately agreed to the job and thanked him. "No!No!No! Thank you very much for the job sir!" Yggdrasil said happily as he thanked him.

After Yggdrasil calmed down and Thanatos composed his thoughts, had one last question for them. "Now before we get Weiss, I would like you two to do one thing for me." "And what would that be?" That was the first time Thanatos spoke inside the house. He even didn't use his really cold voice, but he did use a somewhat emotionless one. "I want to know which is which and I would like you to take your hoods off please." He made it sound more like a command more than anything. It took a minute of him asking before we complied. Yggdrasil was first, when the pulled down the hood, it was revealed that he was a guy, and a little more than shoulder length dark brown-black hair came out first. Then you could see his lightly tanned skin, which was odd for where they normally are. And finally his eyes, they were a slightly dark blue, that wasn't even the most intriguing part about his eyes though. In his left was a shockingly similar designed to that of the Milky way galaxy slowly swirling around his pupil in a counter-clockwise motion. In his right was what looked to be a large ornate gear turning turning clockwise around his pupil slowly. "I am _Yggdrasill _at your service." Yggdrasil said. Now for Thanatos. When he pulled of his hood, his long, almost glossy black hair that went down to the middle of his back fell out first, then we could see his pale skin that looked made him look sick but he was fine. Then his eyes. They were very dark blue in colour and looked really damn cold, which they were! And like Yggdrasill, his right eye had Milky Way galaxy slowly circling the opposite way around his pupil. His other eye however, could not be seen, for it was hidden behind his bangs. "I am _Thanatos_." Thanatos said calmly. At first, was shocked. He, and a lot of others, thought that the two sitting in front of him would surely be older than this. They looked to be about ten, which fondly enough they were and were quite tall for their age, but with the eyes of men who have been to Hell on Remnant and came back alive. Not many people had those kind of eyes anymore, it was a shame and a good thing.

It was silent for a few minutes before two pairs of feet could be heard behind the door the guards, who were still scared shitless, were at. The door then opened to reveal two snow white haired girls. It was obvious who they were. The taller one was Winter Schnee and the younger one was Weiss who looked sad. "Ah, there you to are. Come, are two helpers are here and took the job already." Their dad said as they walked and sat next to him. When they looked at the two boys, Weiss was confused a little and Winter looked a bit ticked off and turned to her dad. "Father, with all do respect, but how can these... these boys protect Weiss from baby boarbatusk?" She asked with an annoyed tone. "These boys can easily do that, after all, they are the infamous Thanatos and Yggdrasill" he replied while glancing at them and the two boys. At this Winters eyes widened with surprise, fear, and worry. She then turned to the boys and stared at them for a while. "I-im-impossible... they can't be those two..." She said scared now. "First off, we are them and secondly,"Yggdrasill turned to Thanatos ever so slightly and he got the point of it. "Nothing is truly impossible, absolutely nothing." Thanatos finished for him with a sort of cold voice that sent shivers down the two girls backs.

After a few minutes of Winter still in slight disbelief and Weiss now even more confused, the guards brought in bags of stuff, most likely for Weiss' stay with us and then they left scared. "Now I'd hate to keep you here any longer then I should, so you may take Weiss and go if you are ready to." said as we stood near the front door with a slightly teary Weiss hugging Winter who also looked very sad that her sister would be leaving. As those two talked a bit, Thanatos turned to and nodded. "Yes, I think it would be best if we leave now." The boy said and walked towards Weiss took her hand who held his tightly and walked towards the door. However, before he could do anything, a hand grabbed his shoulder tightly. He turned to see Winter there in tears "If you dare let anything happen to Weiss, I swear on my life, I will kill you, Thanatos!" She said with anger very evident. Thanatos sighed and took her hand of him, "And I swear on my life, that I will protect her with my life, so there is no need to worry yourself, Winter." Thanatos stated as he stared into her eyes while he said it. To say everyone was shocked, even Yggdrasil, was understatement. So far the Schnees' have only her his cold voice, but when he talked to Winter just now. He used a kind tone that held no hostilities and lies. "Now we must go, just hold on to me Weiss and you won't get hurt on the way there." Thanatos said with the same voice. Weiss slowly nodded and timidly grabbed his right hand and momentarily cringed a bit at how cold his hand was for a second. "We will see each other in one years time, Mr. Schnee. So please excuse us, as we need to be leaving now." Yggdrasill said softly as he looked at his best friend next to Weiss. "Yes, I believe that would be good." The man said to the boy. After that they left.

Once outside the mansion and a while into the snowy plains, Weiss kept trying to keep warm but was starting to fail. "H-hey mister Th-thanatos-" Weiss started but was cut off. "Chris, just call me Chris considering Thanatos is only my nickname." Chris said as he looks down at Weiss at his right. "O-okay... Chris can you carry me please?" Weiss asked a little scared and embarrassed. "Of course Weiss." Chris said as he lifts Weiss onto his back and she instantly becomes more embarrassed but also becomes warm because of Chris' body heat. "Th-thank you..." Weiss said as she starts to doze off. Chris' friend just snickers at what he's seeing. "Oh, just shut the hell up John." Chris half yelled to his friend. "Sorry, sorry. It's just you're never this to anyone and you to look kinda of cute~" John says. "If I didn't have Weiss on my back and her being asleep, I'd punch you square in the face right now." "Yeah, yeah. I guess it's my lucky day then." "Sure it is John, sure it is." And with that they became quite to not wake Weiss up.

**DONE! Got chapter one down! Sorry for the wait guys. Anyway I hope you like my OC John. I made Mr. Schnee nice(not sure if he is or not) for a reason but more on that later. Also this chapter is set six years prior to the show which makes Weiss 11 here. The next chapter will probably be after the start of the show, maybe in the beginning of season two. The pairing is most likely ChrisxWeiss, may change it. I will be going back and forth between the past and the present either through dreams, flashbacks, or chapters, I will tell you which one it is though. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Seeya later my readers! **


	2. Monty Oum

Hey guys, Zeref's son here. As you can obviously see, this is not an actual chapter. The reason I haven't posted the next chapter is quite simple really. I've been busy lately, but that's not why I'm posting this from my phone. The reason being, which some of you probably already know, is that the creator of RWBY, Monty Oum, passed away recently and I'm really, really sad about this. I really liked his work, as did others, and he was a very cool guy. I wish I could have met him once. I feel extremely sorry for both RT and his family for their lose. He was a great guy after all. He will be missed by many.

Rest in peace Monty, you glorified badass!


	3. Chapter 2

**SUP GUYS! Zeref's son here. Sorry it took forever to upload but I've been busy lately, but here you go! By the way, I did change the summary for a reason because of a better plot idea. Hope you like it! Also a note at the end! WEAPONS COMING NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: All people, places, and things belong to their respected owners, not me, except my OCs and plot.**

Once again in the frozen tundra of Atlas, we find the two young mercs and their newest responsibility, Weiss Schnee. In the distance, one could see a tree of monstrous proportions. It was so tall that it pierces the heavens themselves and was so thick that it blocked 250 kilometers in each direction! The species is what's known as a ash tree, one of the rarest trees on Remnant.(Not sure if that is true but I'm going with it!) This tree to be specific, this is the one considered to be holy. The reason being is that this tree is none other than the tree of life from Norse mythology, Yggdrasil! Now you must be asking yourself this, 'Why would Yggdrasil be in northern Atlas?' or 'Why is Norse mythology in Remnant?'. Well for the first one, because it is supposed to stay hidden from all races on earth. For the second, I feel like it and I happen to like Norse mythology!

Anyway, as the three got closer, they could see a large metal-like building stretching about 20 kilometers in each direction and about 10 kilometers high from the middle of the tree. It is very hard to see because the building is painted a snow white in a certain pattern to look like the snow falling to the untrained eye. There are windows and they are made from blast/bullet resistant glass. There was also a very large metal door.

**My pov.(This means my Oc Chris)**

It took a little over an hour to reach our base and it seems Weiss fell asleep on my back. Not that I mind or anything. Of course, I did find John's jokes about it rather annoying. As we neared Yggdrasil and our base, Gnipahellir, we saw the usual Grimm walking around. Funny thing about the Tree and the Grimm, whenever any Grimm get within 100 kilometers of it, they become very peaceful. That was just another reason to make our base here. _Hell, the Grimm act like domesticated pets here._ I thought as we saw a very large nevermore in its nest on top of our base. This makes them very easy to study and on the occasion play with them. That doesn't happen often though.

When we opened the large metal door our friend, Garmr, was found waiting behind it like usual. Garmr is a somewhat large wolf(or dog) with black fur and crimson eyes that could see the smallest of things easily. He also sports rather large deadly claws at time of trouble. "Hey Garmr, what's up?" I asked the very demonic wolf whilst John went ahead.

"Arrrf!(Can't think of a better word)" He barked at me. To normal people, no one would understand the watchful wolf, but I do. It's a certain skill I gained from living here. The translation is this, 'Nothing unusual Chris. Who's the girl?'

"That good to hear. Oh, and this is Weiss. We're basically babysitting her for the foreseeable future." I replied to Garmr while I closed the door and walked further in with him tailing me.

"Grrr..." The wolf muttered to me and followed. The translation, 'This is gonna go one or two ways I bet...' I honestly had to agree with him. After all, me, John, and the Schnees' had a lot of enemies. The black-blooded hound kept a watchful eye on Weiss, it was his job to be watchful after all.

"Garmr, I'm gonna put Weiss in a bed now and gets some sleep myself, so go do what you normally do now." I told the wolf as we parted ways at a cross way. I didn't need to check twice to know he left, he has a very distinct aura around him after all, deathly and what not. "Now, do we have a guest room..." I asked myself, "nope, guess she can have my bed for now and I'll take the couch." I walked to my room at met my distinct black wood door. When I opened it, white walls with random black curved lines came into view. Then my work table, my big closet, bathroom door, dresser, couch, TV, and other random things showed themselves. There was also my black rose wood bed in the left corner. All in all, it was a pretty big room, and this isn't nearly as big as some rooms.

I laid Weiss down on bed and tucked her in nicely, then she proceeded to roll on her side and let her hair fall on her face. _I have to admit, she looks pretty cute when shes asleep._ I mused to myself as I fixed her hair and undid her small ponytail. "Now then, my turn to fall asleep." I walked over to my closet and took off my jacket/cloak, steampunk goggles, my shoes/socks, and my pure white scarf then put them away. This left me in a plain silk-like black shirt, black pants with three crimson streaks on the outsides of each pant legs, my ring, and my two black earrings.

I opened my closet to put my things away. Inside was an array of various things, a lot of black/red/white shirts, a few jackets, couple of scarves, and a few random things. I grabbed a extra cover and pillow and went over to the couch. It is a really nice couch too, feels like you're sleeping on feathers. I was getting comfy but a noise made me stop. A certain noise that I hate to hear, the sound of sobbing. I don't mean I hate the sound as it irritates me, which it does, I mean I hate to see people I know crying.

I went over to my bed and found Weiss sobbing. _Huh, Weiss, why are you crying? _I thought as I sat next to her sleeping form. I started rubbing her hair with my hand to see if that calmed her down. It seems it did help her. What I heard from her though shocked me slightly.

"M-Mommy..." Weiss mumbled in her sleep as she cried. I felt a tinge of pain when she said that. _If I remember correctly, her mom died a year ago... must still have her heart broken._ I thought as I stroked her hair.

When she calmed down a bit later, I sighed in relief and put my earrings and a ring on the table near my bed. I moved to the couch but a voice and a hand stopped me. "P-please stay, I ca-can't sleep alone in new places..." She said awkwardly as she gripped my hand. I was pretty shocked at this, I thought she was still asleep.

"Ok Weiss, but only for now." I said as she scooted over a bit and I got under the covers. We were facing eachother but with a few inches of space between us, it was a big bed after all. We were silent for a minute so I started to doze off, but was completely jarred from my pre-sleep when Weiss scooted towards me and wrapped her arms around me. With arms around me, she put her head on my chest and instantly fell asleep. "What... the hell...?" I mumbled softly while staring wide eyed at the girl hugging me. _Garmr is right, this is gonna go one of two ways..._ I thought as sleep overtook me and fell into a black void.

It was several hours later, six to be exact, when I woke up and found something very peculiar. Instead of finding Weiss' arms around me and facing me, I found basically the exact opposite. Her back was turned towards me, still against me though, and _my_ arms around her! _How the absolute hell did this happen?! _I mentally shouted but didn't move. I didn't want to wake Weiss up, so I did a little check that I do randomly. _Ok, it's saturday, 6:50 AM, nothing from any clients today, no cleaning today... that means it's a off day finally and my turn to cook._ I smirked as I finished my mental checklist, I do like to cook after all.

After three minutes, I shook Weiss a bit to wake her but she didn't respond. _Argh, guess I'll wake her up later._ I thought as he moved off the bed to get my things. I grab my black opal quartz shaped earrings, my dark lightning black opal and black titanium ring, and went to my closet. I grabbed my jacket, shoes, socks, scarf, steampunk goggles, and a change of shirt and pants. I put everything besides my new shirt and pants, look exactly the same as the ones i'm wearing though, on my table and walked into my bathroom and locking it.

I looked over my bathroom and found nothing amiss, which is good. Nothing was out of place, no smudge marks on the mirror, and shower door closed. I turned my shower on very hot, stripped, placed clothes in a box on the wall that takes it to the washer, and stepped into the scorching hot. If you're thinking that it would be hard to get very hot water this far north, I have a simple explanation. Yggdrasil has basically an infinite amount of water running through it's roots and in the spring within it.

I got out of the shower ten minutes later and got dressed. I unlocked the door and found Weiss still asleep. I smiled a little and moved to put my other attire on. First my long black jacket, my long white scarf, steampunk goggles on top of the scarf, and then my socks and shoes. After those things were put on, I put my earrings on and my ring on my right hand.

I was about to wake Weiss up, but remembered something. _Wait... why do I feel like I'm missing something..._ I looked over myself for a minute before it hit me, _MY GLOVE!_ I mentally exclaimed as I went to the dresser and opened the top up. Inside was a fair amount of black gloves and under them a hidden black knife. I took a left handed, fingerless black glove and put it on. I sighed in relief at the familiar feeling on my hand and walked to Weiss.

"Weiss, it's time to wake up, i'm got to make breakfast for you too." I said as I shook Weiss a few times before she woke up.

"Wait...Where am I?!" She exclaimed scarred. It took me a minute to get out of my stupor, to know why this happened. It's quite common to have this happen to some people.

"Weiss, it's me Chris. Your at my base, remember?" I asked slightly worried as I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"C-Chris? Who ar... Oh..." She trailed off as she probably remembered where she was. "Sorry about that Chris." She said after a moment sheepishly.

"No problem Weiss, now then, time for breakfast so lets go." I replied to her as we got off the bed. I walked towards the door and she followed me out.

As we walked through my base, we didn't talk really. She was busy admiring the compound as we walked through it, I even caught her with her mouth open at times. When we got to the kitchen, she was once again surprised. It had a large fridge/freezer, large stove/oven, good looking microwave, an expensive looking toaster, and a island(table basically) in the middle of the kitchen. There was also a impressive assortment of knives in there. I asked her to sit at the table so I could cook.

"So, what would you like for breakfast Weiss?" I asked while looking in the fridge.

"I would like two pancakes and an over easy egg please." She told me and I got the required ingredients for her's and my meal. I was having two over easy eggs today, not really a breakfast person at times. I prepared the correct pans and plates for the meal and started cooking.

After cooking, eating, and being complemented by Weiss for my apparently great cooking skill, I started to clean up. _Now I see why everyone loves it when it's my turn to cook_ I thought while putting the dishes and cups in the dishwasher. _Now that everything is cleaned up, I guess I should show Weiss around Gnipahellir and Yggdrasil._

"Weiss, since I have nothing going on, neither does John for that matter, I think I should show you around, ok?" I asked as I faced her and her face lit up in joy. I also smiled, this girl was getting to me.

"YAY! I would love to see all of this place Chris!" Weiss replied happily with a vibrant smile. My smile also grew a bit. _Yep, definitely getting to me._ I thought, but I was still happy.

"Ok, well you've already seen the bedrooms, so..." I started to trail off as I thought of where to go first, "Ah, I know. Weiss, would you like to see a very big spring first?" I asked as I had thought of the best place to start, the spring of Hvergelmir. Well, a small, less volatile part of it at any rate.

Her head shot towards me at the speed of a bullet and the look of slight disbelief but also surprised at what I said. "A-A-A HOT SPRING?! IN ATLAS?!" She yelled but wasn't finished, "OF COURSE I DO!" I cracked a grin at this, she is so different then most people portray the Schnees. Especially Adam's opinion on her dad...

"Ok ok. Calm down a bit and follow me to it." I stated, never losing my grin, and started walking down one of the many grey/white corridors with two thoughts on my mind. _Wonder what Adam will say when he figures out i'm watching Weiss. Also, where the fuck is John and Garmr, their usual walking around by now or making some sound._ However I payed no mind to it at the moment. _Wait... isn't aunt Summer coming over today? Well I guess she can meet Weiss then._

Today is the day Weiss' and many other's lives will change. Today marked the end of the world as we know it if 'it' can not be stopped. Hopefully 'it' can be, but that is a fleeting dream, and I lost the ability to dream(Not imagination mind you) a long time ago.

_It is my fault that another innocent and oblivious child must see the REAL horrors of this damn world._ _I am sorry for what is to come, Remnant. But it can not be stopped anymore like it has for the past millennia, but the seal had to break sooner or later._ _I only hope that we can be forgiven for what we have brought to this world, but that will never happen._ _It seems Yami and Summer were right, we are and always will be a monster to humans, but mostly me for what is coming. _

_Time to make your move Ozpin, Cinder, Qrow, because I have already cast my chips, made my move, and waiting for your decisions. But wait too long, and I fear all of remnant will die and not just us. _

_For R_ is coming, and coming fast._

**AND THATS A RAP! Hey guys, thanks for reading! Somewhat of a cliff hanger at the end but I like them, also a bit of foreshadowing there. Hope you enjoyed! Anyway, for the note I mentioned earlier. I am taking any suggestions and help. Also, I wanted to tell y'all i'm making a Date a Live fanfic. Thats all!**

**SEEYA LATER! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Here with the next chapter of this fanfic for ya! I am also extremely sorry for the long wait, I have do have an excuse though. You see, I had a very hard time in trying to find the direction of this chapter to fit in the grand scheme of things. Also, a important note: I have decided to make this a two part story! I even have the best idea of how to start the other one as well. Like always, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: All people, places, and things belong to their respected owners, not me, except my OCs and plot.**

As me and Weiss walked through the compound, I kept getting a nagging feeling. As if something is wrong. However, Weiss seems to be completely ecstatic right now, so I tried to ignore it. I mean really, who wouldn't be happy to have a big hot spring in Atlas of all places? _Wonder if John got a last minute job and had to head out... but what about Garmr?_ I thought and was gonna continue if Weiss didn't grab my arm. "Hey Chris?"

"Yes Weiss?" I asked curiously because she wasn't as ecstatic now. Wonder why...

"I just noticed something about your eye." She said as she stared directly at my right eye. _Knew this would happen sooner or later..._

"And what would that be?" I asked even though I knew the answer already. She saw the Milky Way Galaxy mark, or as I call mine, The Black Eye Galaxy (Look it up, it looks evilly badass!) or at time the Helix Nebula mark in my right eye.

"Your right eye, why does it have a strange pattern swirling around it?" Weiss asked as she got in front of me which made me stop. "How is that even possible?"

"Ahh, the galaxy mark," I began as she gained the look of confusion, "It is a mark passed on to people with... unique qualities in them. Me and John happen to be some of the people who have them." I finished as she was still confused. I didn't totally lie to her, just left out a few things. Like the damnable game we're in.

I took her a few moments before she bombarded me with questions/statements, "Chris that is so cool! Can I have One?! How do you get them?!" And basically the same thing for a few minutes. _Uhhh... I have a major headache now. _

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit to calm her down, "Ok, Weiss, First off: No you may not have one. Second: I got it when I was born and Third: You are incapable of having one because you didn't get it when you were born." I explained to her as her face fell a bit. "Now Weiss don't feel bad, it's just a mark, nothing too important." I reassured her as I was forced to lie a bit again to her.

"Ok... It's still cool looking, you know?" She said with her eyes closed and a semi-big smile. I for some reason couldn't hold myself and smiled as well. She really is growing on me. _Just like Summer..._

* * *

><p>With all the raving over the galaxy mark done, we finally made it to the spring. Weiss was about to run towards it but I put my right arm in front of her. The reason being was that two people were waiting there for us, and it definitely wasn't John. Or even Garmr in human form. One of them was tall, had a long white cape that reached passed their knees, a white hood that was up, black laced combat boots, and the tip of two sheathed katana like swords on either side. The other was as tall as Weiss, who was two inches shorter then me, about 5:2. The shorter person had tri-colored hair, pink, brown, and white streaks, brown pants, grew boots, white jacket, and what looks to be a black corset. <em>Wait a minute... Neo?<em> I thought as my eyes slightly widened.

After figuring out that the shorter girl was a Neo, I instantly knew who the other person. My favorite legal guardian, Summer Rose. She was one of the few people who trained me in the art of being a badass with katanas.

"Ah, I see you and your new responsibility are up, Huh Chris~" Neo says behind me.

"WAIT! HOW THE HELL!" I shrieked as Neo jumped on my back and her arms around my neck in a hug almost knocking me off balance. _HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?_ I mentally shouted as Neo giggled and Weiss jumped back in shocked to the right.

After calming my mental questioning of how she was faster than my left eye, I asked something I ask John and Ozpin a lot, and I mean a lot, "Do I even want to know how in the hell she got behind me so fast Summer?" I asked this as I tried, and failed mind you, to pry Neo's steel-like arms from my neck. _Damn! She always had such a strong grip!_

"Oh, thats just because she finally took my training seriously and got her semblance!" Summer said very enthusiastically and pulled down her hood. As she did, I gained a very slight blush, after all she was very gorgeous!(Don't even think about it like that perverts!) Summer was at least 5:9, which made her taller. She had crimson red hair tied in a high ponytail with a slightly ornate red hair tie I gave her, slightly messy hair though, and long bangs slightly covering her left eye. She wore a bright red skirt, a pure white long sleeved shirt, a thin black jacket that goes to the middle of her skirt, crimson stockings, black combat boots, and her long white cape. She also had silver eyes.

"Well thats great to hear. I'm guessing her semblance isn't speed though..." I said as I was able to pry Neo off my back. She pouted until I petted her head like I always do for her. As I did she made a very happy face and I think I saw Weiss pouting a bit out of the corner of my eye. _Hoho,_ _is that jealousy I see in Weiss' face?_ I thought with a small smirk.

Summer was about to say something before a slightly timid voice started. "Um.. Chris, who are these people?" Weiss asked me while looking curiously at Summer.

"Oh. How rude of me." I replied while rubbing my neck sheepishly. "This-" I gestured to Summer, "is Summer and the multi-coloured girl in front of me is Neo, two of my friends-" A small 'hmph' came from Neo, "Sorry, best friends." The only response I got was a 'Ohhhhh'

"Hello Ms. Schnee. As you already know, my name is Summer. I hope we can get along." Summer said with a smile while Neo nodded.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Weiss replied happily before Neo grabbed her and dragged her to the spring. _I hope those two get along well._

* * *

><p>"So Chris, I see you are enjoying your new company" Summer said with a smirk and chuckling at my expense, like usual.<p>

"I have absolutely no bloody idea what you are implying here Summer. Would you please explain what you mean?" I asked smirking with a British accent. _God I love this accent!_ I thought happily while glancing at Neo and Weiss playing.

"Really Chris, that accent?" I rolled my eyes at her, "Anyway, John told me that you were being extremely nice to her. And you're not the nicest of people to strangers. Also, I just like to tease you~" Summer replied with small laughs while putting me in a friendly headlock.

"Gah! Summer! Stop it, I'm a little kid anymore!" I Shouted at her while trying to get out of the lock. She used to always do this to me because I always had the 'funniest reactions' as she put it. I still find it annoying.

"Then prove it." Summer replied and me go. "Lets have a little fight shall we?~" She asked smoothly with a cheeky grin.

My eyes light up at this, Summer was always fun to fight. "Oh ho, if thats what you want-" I made sure the glove on my left hand was secure, "-then sure" I replied with a smirk of my own. We soon called Neo and Weiss over to be the refs, mostly Neo though.

* * *

><p>Time for the little match of ours. Neo was in the centre looking at us both, Weiss on the sidelines, and me and Summer looking at Neo. "Alright, you both should know the rules by now. But if you forgot: No cheap shots, no hair pullingcutting, only your main weapon/s, and no severely injuring your opponent. Got it?" She received two nods. "Good! Now... FIGHT!" Neo exclaimed before jumping towards the sidelines of my arena next to the spring.

Summer shot forward drawing both her katanas, two identical blades as long as her arms. They have the grip and guard of a cavalry sabre and with the blade of a excellent katana. The only difference is one is more red while the other one is more white. She's probably hoping to not give me any time to get my blade. However, I've gotten a lot faster since three months ago, our last fight. I dodged to the right, directly under her right blade, the one with the majority of red. _Time for my new weapon Summer._

"**Hydrus**" I muttered with what appeared to be multiple voices that all sounded like me but also different. When the word left my mouth, a black fire like substance appeared on my right thigh, it moved on its own accord and flashed brightly. When the unholy light died down, in place of the fire was a cavalry sabre(if you want a better idea of it, look up a U.S. cavalry sabre used in the civil war). I gripped it in my left hand and in one smooth motion, pulled it out and turn around to block both of Summers blades. With an exertion of strength, I pushed her back and moved in with a fast horizontal strike to her stomach. She barely dodged my attack and jumped back a few feet.

**No ones pov.**

As Summer jumped backwards, she took the time to look at Chris' sabre. The sword was made of what looked to be highly tempered white steel. It had a serpent like design etched into the blade's length, the pummel had a small snake head with a black and slightly crimson chain jutting out of the snake's mouth, and had a black handguard. All in all, it look as deadly as it was badass, and it was very badass.

After the brief assessment of the sabre, they both rocketed towards each other at breakneck speeds. Summer struck first with an overhead strike with her right blade, **Fall**, that was redirected by a fast and light hit by Chris' sabre. She then used her left blade, **Spring**, in a upwards diagonal strike that was blocked by **Hydrus** and was put into a bladelock with the sabre. She was about use her other sword but was unable to do so because Chris brought a devastating punch to the gut with his right hand knocking her back.

_How could I forget, Chris is an expert at martial arts even when using a sword._ Summer thought grimly, _he also got a lot faster then before, this might be tougher than I thought. _"I see you made an excellent sabre Chris." Summer said while going in for another round.

"Thanks Summer, took me a week to get it right, and even longer to properly use it at this level." Chris said with a small smile as he dodged another attack while thrusting his own sword. Chris was able to nick her right arm and cheek. The aura counter that Neo has showed that Summer's aura went down slightly. "Interesting, normally you get the first hit." Chris told Summer as a small amount of blood came out of her cheek.

Summer didn't reply with words but with quick jabs with Fall and Spring that forced Chris back while parrying her blows. Never once blinking while doing this. This went on for two minutes before Chris suddenly jumped a few feet back and sheathed **Hydrus **while closing his eyes. Once he let go of the blade, **Hydrus** evaporated into the black flame like substance.

"Giving up already Chris?" Summer asked with surprise written on her features and in her voice. After all, everyone who knows Chris well knows he isn't one to quit mid-way through a battle.

"Not a chance in hell Summer. Just getting a different blade because I got enough data for my Sabre for now." Chris replied while opening his eyes which were even darker than before. This freaked Weiss out who was watching in awe of the fighting skills the two had but was shocked to see Chris' eyes become black, even his galaxy mark darkened. "Time for the real fun to start... **Darkness' Edge,**" and the black substance emerged once again.

However, before whatever could come from the darkness though, Summer rushed forward and attacked relentlessly. Her attacks gave little room for the merc to even command his power to form his weapon. However, Chris was able to get about ten feet away and willed **Darkness' Edge** to form. The fire like energy glowed darker, if even possible, and flashed like before.

However, when the light died down, a katana took it's place on his right side, not a sabre. The saya(sheath) was pure black and was as long as Summer's arm. The Sword's tsuka(handle) was pure black with crimson wrappings and a black kashira with a black chain. The tsuba is two black angel wings jutting out on their sides and curving towards each other in opposite direction and almost touching. Before anyone could react or even follow his movements, Chris gripped his Katana and flashed in front of Summer in a low crouch while swiftly drawing his blade for a upwards slash. The blade on the katana was as black as a black hole. The strange thing though is that it is also extremely glossy that you could see a reflection of yourself perfectly.

If Summer wasn't Chris' sword teacher for the last 3 years, she would have been defeated. But she was his teacher... Instead of dodging, like most people would probably do, she slashed both swords downwards and stopped the blade from being fully drawn. If you're wondering why she blocked instead of dodging or striking Chris himself, the answer is quite simple to people who have seen/fought Chris. His katana, **Darkness' Edge**, has the ability to amplify his black fire-like energy. If he had fully drawn it in a certain way, a large black crescent wave of the energy would rush out and it is extremely deadly.

Summer had Chris' katana between her two blades that are now stuck in the ground. "Chris, I think thats enough for now. You agree?" She asked cautiously while trying to figure out what Chris was thinking. To her and Neo's thankfulness, he sighed and let go of the katana and it disappeared moments later.

"Yeah, I think that would be for the best. Also I think it's about lun-" Chris suddenly staggered forward a bit and became wide eyed. "Why now?!" He suddenly grabbed his heart with his right hand while he fell to one knee and panting profusely. The three girl's faces lit up in horror, especially Summer's because she knows what is happening to him. Chris gripped the area above his heart roughly and shut his eyes from the pain. His grip faltered a bit on his heart as he fell sideways. He would have hit the hard ground if Summer didn't jump forward with a extremely morbid expression and caught him. She sat down and put him in her lap and cradled him slightly. His breath came out ragged and shallow but even enough to be asleep, which was good.

"C-Chris... Is he alright Summer?" Neo and Weiss both asked as they got right up to them. Neo had tears streaking down her face and Weiss was starting to tear up.

"Chris should be ok, he just a... heart attack, for a lack of better words. No one knows why or what causes his heart to do this but, he has a very bad heart condition." Summer told the two while gripping Chris tighter and cried a bit. The other two girls also gained a scared expression. As Summer rubs his head, Weiss catches a glimpse at his always hidden eye and gasps. There is a long scar running from the middle of his forehead to just pass his nose in a straight line and running through his eye. The scar even shows on his eyelids._ Just what has he gone through?_

* * *

><p><em>Please be ok Chris, You can't go dying on me. I need you to be able to help me save our world. I know most who know what you are and can do think your a monster, a monster worse than grimm. But I never thought of you like that, not once. You always brought a smile to my face. So please for the world's sake, or just mine, survive this. I have and always will love you, even if you were a monster. <em>

_I pray the others also help or we might all die together._

**Done! WOOOOO HOOOO! That was fun to write my friends. Again sorry for the long delay. I hope you liked the weapons I introduced and I hope I described them and the battle well. It took me forever to get a name for my sabre though. Also, if you're wondering why I have it as sabre and not saber, it's because I write some words the British way. Same goes for centre. Anyway, I put that heart condition that Chris in for a reason. I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Before I forget, Ten cookies to the person who guesses who the little outro belongs to!**

**SEE YA LATER GUYS! **


End file.
